


Soulmate

by TheWildOmega



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: Could you do a story where the reader is the reincarnation of Crowley's soul mate and she died not too long after Crowley has dragged too hell. Now the reader is working with the boy's and Crowley is some what shocked and tries too win her over well dealing with the boy's being over protective of her and at the end they end up together. Super fluffy ending, please and thank you.





	Soulmate

He couldn't believe he had found her. Someone that loved him. As much as he was hated around their small village she had loved him. He had heard her father yelling when she had told him they were to be together. "Not by my blessing. You will not marry that Fergus Macleod!" he yelled bringing the back of his hand across her face when she told him she didn't care what he thought. When she came outside he had seen her crying with a dark red mark over her left cheek. Pulling her into a hug he led her away to his home. Within two weeks time they were married. No one had came, only the two of them were present as they said their vows and became husband and wife but they didn't care. They were together and that was all that mattered. 

Unfortunately their happiness did not last long. Only six months after their vows Fergus had died, killed by some animal not far from their home. Y/n had been devastated by the news. She didn't know what to do. Being six months pregnant she couldn't very well find any work, not that anyone would give her any. She tried to continue Fergus's tailoring business but no one seemed to like her work as much as her late husbands. Needing money for food Gavin, Fergus's first son had decided to begin work on the ships going to America. He would send her money here and there but she still went to bed hungry some nights. One a cold winter night she had woken to a sharp pain in her stomach. It seemed to pass for a while until they kept coming over and over again. Screaming she begged for anyone to come to her aid. It took hours until the light of morning came through the windows of their small house. When she cried out as someone passed by their home they were quick to go get help. Minutes later a woman came rushing into the home. Y/n knew her well she was the local midwife. Going to her side she lifted the bloody sheets to see blood coating the hay beneath her. She gave her a worried look before examining her. "What's happenin'?" y/n asked in a weak voice. "How long ave' ya been like this?" she asked as she just sat beside her. Feeling her eyes growing heavy she tried to stay awake. "I don't know... Is the babe comin'?" y/n asked worried by how early it was. When the woman took a deep breath y/n felt tears roll down her cheeks. "Aye deary... bu.. it won't be alive. I'm so terribly sorry." Letting out a sob y/n began to shake. "We must hurry and get the babe out of you Mrs. Macleod. When I say I need ya to push, alright?." she said. Nodding y/n did as the midwife said. It seemed to take forever but finally she gave birth to a little boy. Wrapping the babe in a blanket she handed the quiet child to y/n. Looking down at the child y/n cried and stroked the side of his cheek. He looked like her Fergus. Thinking of him made her feel guilty. "I'm so sorry Fergus."  she said in a whisper. Placing her lips on the stillborn's forehead she closed her eyes. "Mrs. Macleod? Y/n?..." When she did not move the mid wife covered her mouth with her hand and tears fell from her eyes. 

Turning off the coffee pot y/n made her way towards the toaster. Grabbing her toast she took the cup in her other hand she went into the library to see Sam and Dean sitting at the table doing research. Sitting down the cup of in front of Dean she went to sit beside, "Thanks sweetheart." the eldest Winchester said. Going back to research y/n read up on what monster could be behind all the recent deaths in a small town in Iowa. Hearing a strange voice all three of the hunters looked up. "Hello...Boys?" the accented voice said from what sounded like the kitchen. Sam and Dean gave a roll of their eyes and a a small groan. Standing Dean  went into the kitchen and started talking to the man who had just randomly popped up in the bunker kitchen. "Who is that exactly?" y/n asked Sam. "Crowley. He the king of hell and a pain in our ass..." "What's wrong with your ass moose?" the voice interrupted making his way into the library. "Now who is this lovely creature?" he asked looking over her body but not yet being able to see her face. Not being able to stop herself she put down the book she had been reading an looked towards the demon. "Don't even think about it Crowley." Dean warned. Meeting each others eyes the king of the damned fell still. His breathing picked up and he didn't say a word as he looked at the woman he had thought he lost forever. "Y/n?" he whispered making the brothers knot their brows. "Do you two know each other?" Sam asked. Snapping your head away from the man who seemed to draw you in you looked to your best friend and shook your head. "No I've never seen him before." her words seemed to cut through the demon like a knife and before anyone could register he was gone.

Pacing over the tall grass of a lone hill Crowley rubbed his hands over his face. It wasn't possible, it couldn't be, Y/n had died in childbirth. He had read the words on her headstone over a thousand times in the last 300 years. She and their child had died not even two months after his own death. But that woman in the Winchester's bunker today that was no doubt her. He would never mistake her, she was the only woman to ever love him truly. With a deep breath to calm himself he teleported back to the bunker, this time not letting himself be seen. It was now nighttime there and he walked around to find Dean sleeping on one of the chairs, his laptop in his lap. Sam was not far away still awake reading over an old book. Normally the demon would mess with the two but not tonight. Tonight he was set on something more important. Walking down the hall he saw one of the doors opened and peeked inside. There was a figure sleeping under the blankets on the bed and he slowly made his way inside. Quietly going over to the bed he stared at her. She was just as beautiful now as she was then. Running his knuckles over her cheek she whimpered softly before smiling and going back to sleep. "What are you doing?" a voice said snapping Crowley out of his thoughts. Looking towards the Angel Crowley saw Castiel to be glaring at him. "None of your business giraffe, go fly away." He growled and soon the Angel was grabbing his arm. Going to yell they both stopped when they heard a mumbling. Looking over Crowley saw as y/n was being woken up by their commotion and snapped his fingers sending both of them away.

"...You know I'm telling the truth Castiel. She is my wife." Crowley told the angel making him sigh. "She was your wife. When your were Fergus Macleod, not the king of hell." Castiel replied and saw Crowley look down. "Her soul is pure Crowley. What do you think would happen to it if she was to fall back in love with a demon?... If you ever loved her, let her go." he said before disappearing. Swallowing the lump in his throat Crowley knew the angel was right. Y/n deserved better than a eternity in hell. She deserved better than him. Reaching into his pocket he took out the small pocket watch and opened it. Looking down at the small drawing of Fergus Macleod and y/n Macleod he sighed before closing it once again. 

The weeks passed and Crowley went along with his life just like y/n did with hers. He managed Hell while she hunted with the boys not knowing the guardian demon that kept an eye on her. He would watch her from afar as she played pool and celebrated the good hunt with the boys. Crowley had been jealous at first seeing how close she was with them, even making them fall flat on their face on more than one occasion. Knowing his actions Castiel came and explained to him that in this life y/n was their cousin, that they were the only family she had left and that they had been taking care of her since her parents died years ago. After that it seemed things got easier for the Winchesters. It was after one of these hunts that had ended much sooner than normal that the three went out to celebrate. 

The place they had chosen to celebrate this time was nothing like the usual ones hey went to. "It's pretty loud is't it?" Y/n yelled over the thumping music and saw Dean just wave his hand, "Come on it's the only place within fifty miles." he said and y/n just sighed. Going to a booth they all ordered a few beers. After a couple rounds the boys had found themselves a girl to annoy for the night leaving y/n to go sit at the bar alone. The bartender gave her a large smile before pouring her a shot. Throwing back the clear liquid she blinked her eyes at how strong it was. With the new liquid courage she began flirting with the man that had came to sit beside her. He seemed like a nice guy. He made her laugh and soon was buying her a drink. Sipping the drink at first he lifted his own. "Bottoms up." he smiled and both chugged down their drinks. "Do you want to dance?" he asked and she nodded. Letting him pull her to the dance floor they danced with each other to the upbeat music that normal she hatted. After a while y/n began to get dizzy and had to lean against the man for balance. Feeling him grab her hip he began leading her away. "Wher...er are we...goin'?" she asked in a dazed voice but he didn't answer. Going down the hall he pushed her into what looked like an office of sorts. Moving her back he dropped her on a sofa and moved to grab something off the desk. Y/n looked around the room trying to find a way out but everything seemed to blur together. Seeing a bright flash see looked to see the man holding what she guessed was a camera. He took a few more pictures of her and then set the camera down. Going over to her he started pulling off her clothes. Y/n kicked and pushed at him as much as she could but it felt like her limbs weighted a thousand pounds. "You..you put some...thing in my drink." she mumbled and he laughed, "Finally catch on sweetheart." he mocked as he pulled her shirt over her head. When she was down to just her bra and panties he started taking picture of her again. By this point she was afraid and crying. "Help...someone.. please help." she gasped making him laugh harder. "You think anyone is going to hear you over that music?!" he said moving to grope her breast. "I will." a voice said making the man look towards it to see a man with bright red eyes standing there. 

Crowley had been at a meeting when he heard a call. Holding up his finger to stop the demon from talking he heard it again. "Help... please?" he knew that voice anywhere, it was his y/n. She was in trouble, before any of the demons could respond he was gone. Showing up in a dark room he saw a sight that made his eyes flash red and a low growl form in his throat. There stood a man with his shirt off and his pants undone with a camera in his hands. Looking at the sofa in front of him he saw his y/n laying on it crying with only her undergarments on. He watched as the man took pictures of y/n and began touching her. "You think anyone is going to hear you over that music?!" he said. "I will." Crowley growled. Before the man could say another word Crowley had his hand wrapped around his throat and throwing him to the floor. Again and again he punched the man in the face until the sound of his skull cracking filled the air. Calling for his hound he gave a nod and watched as Juliet began tearing the man to pieces. Looking back to y/n he knotted his brows when he saw her trying to curl herself into a ball. Shrugging off his jacket he placed it over her and lifted her into his arms. Her head rolled to his chest and he knew she had been drugged. Growling he looked down at the camera and snapped his fingers making the thing nothing more than a pile of ash before they were gone. Laying her on his bed he pulled the covers up over her semi-nude form. Going into the bathroom he washed the man's blood from his hands and changed into a simple pair of burgundy pajama pants and a black t-shirt. Pulling up a chair he sat beside the bed and waited for his love to wake up.


End file.
